i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Futami Akabane/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = Momo-chan and Kanata-kun are playing dress-up with their plush toys~ |3Jan2 = I want to move around together with the kotatsu~ Wouldn't it be nice if they sold movable kotatsu? |3Jan3 = Happy new year~! I'm about to go ask Takamichi for New year's money, wanna go together? |3Feb1= Purrtami just got himself two new friends, Hissei and Takamewchi~! Together we make Lancatlot!The original nicknames are Futa-nyan, Ichi-nyan and Taka-nyan. Lancatlot was a mistake born from translating at 10 pm. |3Feb2= Is it me, or does the Producer smell reeeally sweet? I can't wait. |3Mar1= I haven't really celebrated Hinamatsuri before, do you get to eat tasty stuff~? |3Mar2= Haruto gave me an apple daifuku. He said he got it at a cheap sweets store. |3Mar3= The spring is dim, but it's here~ It finally became warm, this old man is happy~ |3Mar4= Thank you for the chocolate~ The Nama-chan-shaped message card made me happy too. |3Mar5= Here's my return gift. The Nama-chan plushie is holding a bag of cookies~ |3Apr1= Fu fu fu...what lie should I tell Takamichi this year~♪ |3Apr2= "From a student straight to an adult"? Aren't you all working a bit too hard? |3Apr3= We are proper adults. I'm thankful for this body that works hard every day. |3May1= Oh ho ho, the time has come again! Takamichi, are you ready? |3May2= Issei, don't make strange explanations~ Look at how confused Seiya-kun is.Check Issei's May lines, and then Seiya's |3May3= I'll make Issei wear this helmet I made with newspaper~ He's the main character today! |3Jun1= The more it rains the more I wanna be home. Hey, can I go back home? |3Jun2= How do Issei and Takamichi predict the weather? Is there something on my head? |3Jul1= The heat wave won't hit me if I laze around in my house~ Let's laze around together ♪ |3Jul2= Look~! It's a Nama-chan patterned swimsuit! Isn't it adorable! |3Jul3= Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi are probably idling in their house~ Shall we too? |3Aug1 = Since it's this wide, don't you think it'd be great if we had a festival in courtyard of Takamichi's house? |3Aug2 = You can see the fireworks from inside the house~ Look, it started. |3Sep1= It's time for moon-viewing~ When it comes to moon-viewing, beer and Issei's tsukimi dangos are the best! |3Sep2= Can the weather finally decide if it wants to be hot or cold~ |3Oct1=Going to furniture stores and sitting on the expensive sofas makes me feel like I'm rich~ My heart aches when I have to go back home... |3Oct2=Takamichi, you liar! You told me we were going to watch an animal movie!! I can't watch an horror!! |3Oct3= Takamichi ordered a Nama-chan costume for me but they couldn't make it in time... |3Nov1= I thought Takamichi disappeared into another world, but he actually fell into a pitfall!! |3Nov2= I want to eat some Yakiimo~ You want to eat too, right? Right? |3Dec1= Happy year-end ♪ I'm here to borrow some delicious food from Takamichi's house! |3Dec2= I don't like winter~ When it's cold I feel like staying home even more~ |3Dec3= Merry Christmas! Shall we go out somewhere? Or do you wanna be lovey-dovey at my house? |3Dec4= It's New Year's Eve~ Eh? You're going to clean my house? Yay~! |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Futami Akabane Category:Lines